The Dark Matter Army
The '''Dark Matter Army '''is an adventure series and is a part of the fanfiction, Misadventures. The main hero of the story is Knuckle Joe. Plot (Prior to the beginning) It begans with Tiff having a terrible nightmare of her Dark Matter copy, Atria. Atria was last defeated by Knuckle Joe and his friends and was lated sealed inside Tiff, waiting for her to let her guard down so she can escape. Her nightmare gave her the perfect opportunity. Atria peered out of Tiff's body and made her own independent shape and left to Dark Star. There she had conferred with her creator, Zero, who had created her a brother named Daxil. Atria shunned him beforehand, but later knew she required his services. Later, Atria developed a sinister and complex plan and requested Zero's permission to initate it. Zero, not always approving her ideas, allowed her anyway, but not without help. Zero gave her control over his Dark Matter and created more siblings along the way. They included Eclacia, Laua, Kous, Ouzo, Daxil, and Numal. Even though his decision stirred Atria, she went on with it and began her plan. Meanwhile, the main hero, Knuckle Joe was visiting Ripple Star with his friend Kirby. They were seen having a picnic with the native fairy, Ribbon, and her family. Joe took off at sunset, knowing it was getting late. Later, Atria and her siblings made a direct course to Ripple Star to obtain a powerful crystal within their castle. Daxil wanted for the siblings a quiet spy tactic and sneak the crystal out, but the other siblings (excluding Numal) had thought otherwise and just raided the castle, killing anyone in their way. Their queen (named Aurora in the stories) tried her best to stop them but ended in vain. Joe flew to Ripple Star after he had a distress call from Ribbon and rushed into the castle. There he saw Atria and Daxil flying away with the crystal. Though amazed to see her back, he still ran at them to stop them, only to be blocked by Daxil. The group had managed to get away with the crystal. Joe managed to save the queen and Ribbon out of the debris. Now worried, Ribbon left back to her home to see if her family were safe, but only realized that they were gone. Joe came after them and Ribbon mourning of her family's fate and took her home with her. Atria siphoned the crystal's power and grew stronger and changed in appearance. Later that night, Joe was called upon by Ripple Star's Queen to aquire a tool to defeat Atria. He was sent into a shrine and was given an assortment of traps. Sucessfully facing them, he reached to an altar where the queen was standing. She introduced him to Hyrir, a sword that could kill Atria and stop her plans. Joe took the sword off the pedestal and gained stronger power. At some point in Popstar, She came to Joe to tell him to find "Hyrir Gems", in order to further activate the sword. Atria then relocated her siblings onto different worlds to protect the Hyrir Gem. Then she came at the people of Popstar via a huge hologram, announcing her plan. In response, she summoned an unknown black mass, which fired a laser upon the sun and moon, slamming them together and exploding on impact. The remains were then formed into a huge red mass, called "Atria's Eye". It was made so Atria can see what everyone was doing. Finally, she sent a barrage of Dark Matter upon the galaxy, and it was up to Knuckle Joe and his friends to stop her. Chapters The story will be divided into several chapters or acts Chapter 1: The Beginning Chapter 2: Atria's Takeover Category:Fanfiction